Love Beyond The Grave
by tayaMH
Summary: Sequel to 'The Purpose' Shadow and Amy now have a daughter and have started a new life but will someone from beyond the grave rise to take vengance?
1. Chapter 1: Marie and Todd

**Okay this is the sequel to 'The Purpose' that people have been asking for so here it is enjoy and I shall do my best!**

Shadow sat in the waiting room his foot taping so very nervously. Knuckles put his hand on the black hedgehog's shoulder. "I know how it is I was just as nervous when Todd was born."

It had been three years sense Shadow and Amy had returned to Earth and just as Maria had promised no one remembered that Amy had killed Sonic or that Shadow had almost killed all of humanity. Knuckles and Rouge had their fist child right after Shadow and Amy's return. They had a little boy and they named him Todd, he was a little echidna who was white with red strikes in his dreadlocks he had his mother's aqua blue eyes and his fathers strength.

Rouge was sitting in a chair beside Knuckles holding Todd. "Don't worry Shadow Amy's going to be fine."

Then finally a nurse came out into the waiting room. "Excuse me are you Shadow?" She asked as she read the name from a clip board.

"Yes." Shadow answered as he stood up.

"If you'll follow me you can see your baby now." The nurse led Shadow into a hospital room. The nurse then closed the door and left.

Shadow looked at Amy who sitting in a bed holding the baby in her arms the sun from the window was hitting her just right making her seem like an angel. He approached her very slowly and sat on the edge of the bed. Amy smiled at him. Shadow lean close to her and looked at the baby. "She's beautiful just like her mother." Shadow kissed Amy on the cheek.

"You want to hold her?" Shadow's eyes were a bit wide at the suggestion. Amy gently sat the baby in his arms. "That's it now keep her head up." Shadow did as Amy instructed and cradled the baby.

"Amy what's her name?" Shadow turned to the child's mother in question.

"I think we should call her Marie." Amy's eyes were slightly closed as she looked down at the baby girl in Shadow's arms.

Shadow knew very well that Amy was naming the baby after Maria because without her Amy wouldn't be able live a normal life she would be treated as a murderer and Shadow might have brought about the destruction of the world, but that was all behind them now they were looking to the future. "It's a perfect name." Shadow kissed the baby's forehead.

There came a knock at the door as it was cracked open. "Hey can we come in." It was Knuckles and Rouge.

"Of course." Amy answered as she nodded in approval.

Rouge entered with Knuckles at her side and Todd was riding on his father's back. They walked over slowly so as not to disturb the baby. "Oh Amy she's beautiful." Rouge exclaimed as she looked at the new born. "What's her name?"

"It's Marie." Amy answered.

The baby stirred in her sleep and was slowly waking up to the world, but she didn't cry she looked around wide eyed.

"She's got her father's eyes." Knuckles remarked as he saw the baby's blood red eyes.

Rouge gently took Todd off Knuckles back. She sat down beside Shadow and was holding Todd close. "See Todd this is Amy's baby; can you say baby?" Rouge held the three year old close to Marie.

"B, bu, bay baby." Todd looked at Marie with big eyes. The little echidna reached out to her and touched her face. "Baby." Marie smiled and laughed as Todd touched her face with his little fingers. Marie grabbed Todd by his index finger and then placed it in her mouth. Todd looked at her as he tilled his head to the left wondering what she was doing.

The adults laughed at the two little ones. "Come on Todd Marie must be hungry" Rouge gently pulled Todd's hand away from Marie and then picked him up in her arms. "let's go Knuckles Todd's probably ready for some lunch." "Bye Amy, Shadow we'll come back later."

Todd leaned over his mother's shoulder still looking at Marie. "Bye-bye baby." Todd waved his hand as the three disappeared from the room.

**OK short chap I know but it's the first and I did good to get it out so fast. Now review so I can post the next chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2: Just like daddy

Ok here's the second chapter, how's the sequel so far? Sound about right?

**Chapter 2: Just Like Daddy**

It's been a while now senses the day Amy and Shadow brought Marie home from the hospital, they now lived in London just a few blocks away from where Knuckles and Rouge had moved in. She had grown quite a bit and was now eight. She had soft dark pink fur, red eyes and she had long quills that her mother put up in a ponytail. This morning Amy dressed her in a pink shirt and light sky blue overalls with some little tennis shoes.

Amy walked to the door she had her purse on her shoulder, she looked down at her own attire which was a blue skirt and a white long sleeved top. "Marie come on don't you wanna go play with Todd?"

"Coming mommy!" Marie came barreling down the stairs. "Ready lets go!"

Amy opened the door as Marie ran past her to the car. Amy locked the door and walked toward the car. She got in and started up the car she looked at Marie in the rearview mirror. "Got your seatbelt on?"

"Yes mommy." Marie stared out the window as she watched passing houses and cars.

Finally they were pulling up in Knuckles and Rouge's yard. Amy got out of the car and opened the door for Marie who jumped out. The fist thing she saw was Todd who was in the yard playing with a toy sock-um-bob-um doll. "Hey Todd!" Marie ran off to greet him.

"Hey Marie!" Todd stopped bunching the face of the fake man on the punching doll.

Marie's smile turned to a bit of smirk at she ran even faster and tackled Todd to the ground. Todd huffed as Marie looked at him with a big smile. "How was that?"

"Real good Marie you really knocked me down that time." Todd pushed her off as he sat up. "Hey I got a new frisbee wanna play?" Todd picked up a red disk and waved it.

"Sure!" Marie smiled as she grabbed the toy. "Get ready here it comes!" The two started throwing the toy back and forth.

Rouge had just come out onto the porch. "Hey Amy." She greeted her friend.

"Hey Rouge how are you?"

"Oh fine how do you like that new punching toy Todd's got Knuckles says he needs to start his training now if he's gonna be tuff like his daddy when he grows up." Rouge said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Oh really?" Amy laughed.

"Come on I just finished making some tea."

"okay." Amy followed Rouge into the house.

"Come on Marie throw it!" Todd yelled as he moved on his feet ready to dodge for the Frisbee.

"OK all ready!" Marie twirled in a circle and released the Frisbee from the hardest throw she could manage.

The thing went right over Todd's head and landed on the edge of the roof. "Oh man!" Todd sighed as he looked up.

"Sorry Todd I didn't mean too." Marie felt so bad. 'I wish I could get it back for him' she was wishing so hard and suddenly she looked down at her hands they were disappearing. "What's happening to me?"

Todd looked at her. "Marie!" He tried to garb her arm but it disappeared and so did the rest of her.

Marie then reappeared but now she was on the roof. "How did I get up here?" She looked down and saw the toy it was sitting in the gutter. She walked over to it. "I got it!" She bent over to pick up the disk when suddenly the gutter gave out and broke Marie screamed as she began to fall but she was able to grab on to the edge of the roof. "Help!" Marie's body was starting to fade again her hands and forearms were invisible and so were her legs from her knees down.

Amy and Rouge heard the screams and came running. Rouge flapped her wings and was air born she was able to catch Marie just in the nick of time. Rouge gave her to Amy quickly. "Mommy I'm gonna disappear please help me!" Marie cried.

Amy held her tightly in her arms. "You're going to be okay." "I want you to close your eyes and think as hard as you can about being right here."

"What?" Marie closed her eyes.

"Just imagine yourself right here with me and Todd and Rouge okay." Amy still held tight to her.

"Okay mommy." Marie thought as hard as she could. Then when she reopened her eyes she saw that she was still there all of her was still there. "Mommy I'm still here."

Amy hugged her daughter even tighter. "Thank God."

"Amy is she-"

"I don't know Shadow and I were afraid of this." Amy stood up holding Marie by the hand. "Look we better go I'll call you later okay."

"Alright, be careful Amy." Rouge said as she felt Todd suddenly pull on her hand.

"It's not me I'm worried about Rouge." Amy shut the door and started the car.

Todd pulled on Rouge's hand. "Mom is Marie going to be okay?"

"Yes she's going to be fine you'll see."

Marie had been playing in her room for a while as she waited for her father to come home. She was playing with a doll when her parents came into the room. "Daddy!" Marie dropped the doll and ran to her father hugging his legs.

Shadow picked her up and twirled her above his head. "High sweetheart." Shadow put her back down on the floor.

Amy took Marie by the hand and led her to the bed where she sat her down, Shadow followed and stood in front of the two. "Marie daddy and I need to talk to you about what happened at Todd's house today."

"Daddy, daddy I almost disappeared!" Marie suddenly grabbed Shadow's legs again and was looking up at him with big eyes.

"I know I heard all about it." Shadow picked her up in his arms.

"Sweetie we were hopping you'd be a little older before we had to talk about this."

"Talk about what?" Marie looked from her mother to her father.

"Well honey you've got special powers just like daddy." Amy spoke softly.

"What?" Marie looked at Shadow. "I've got powers?" Shadow held Marie with one hand as he pulled out his green emerald. "Oh daddy that's a pretty diamond!"

"Now watch this Marie." Shadow preformed chaos control and they were suddenly on the other side of the room.

"Daddy how'd you do that?"

"Well I have special powers too." He held the emerald tight and reappeared in his earlier spot.

"You see sweetheart Daddy can disappear and reappear like magic." Amy took Marie and sat her down on the bed. "Only he needs that pretty diamond to do it, but you can do that on your own you don't need a diamond."

"But mommy where did I get these magic powers from?" Marie looked up at he mother.

"You got them from your daddy." Amy looked at Shadow and then back to Marie.

Shadow knelt down in front of his little girl. "Marie you must promise me you won't try to use your powers while I'm not around. I know more about these powers than your mom and it was lucky she was able to save you today." "Don't ever wish or think to hard about go somewhere that's what makes you start to disappear."

"Okay daddy I promise." Marie grabbed her father around the waist and hugged him.

well how was that hope you like it please review so I can post more!


	3. Chapter 3: Togeather forever

**Together Forever**

Amy was pulling up in front of the elementary school. "Now remember Marie you can't tell anyone about your magic okay?"

"Yes Mommy I remember, bye." Marie slid out of the car and waved to her mom as she ran toward her classroom door.

Marie was sitting on a picnic table waiting for the bell to ring for class. She looked up at the clouds passing overhead and sighed. "I wish I had someone to talk too."

"How about me?" Marie turned around and saw Todd standing behind her. She smiled as she watched him take a seat beside her. "These are for you Marie." He handed her a bouquet of yellow and white dandelions.

"Ah Todd they're so pretty." Marie took the flowers from him and admired them.

"I hope you feel better after what happened yesterday." Todd was looking away slightly as blushed.

"Thank you Todd." She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She smiled a girly smile as she looked back at the flowers.

Todd was blushing madly now as he looked at Marie a bit mystify. He noticed that she picked out a single white dandelion closed her eyes for a moment and then she blew all the seeds off. "What cha doen?" He asked as he leaned back on his hands.

"Making a wish." She looked at Todd smiling.

"What ja wish for?" Todd was so oblivious to women sometimes.

"I wished that we would be together forever." She scooted closer to him.

Todd would have tried move but he was already at the end of the table "really?" He was in a bit of a sweat from all the nervousness.

"Umhum" She wrapped her arms around his waste and snuggled her head into his chest. "I love you Todd."

"Ahhh…" Todd hesitantly put his arms around her too. "Um I love you to Marie." What was he doing he didn't even know what saying 'I love you' to a girl other than your mom meant.

Todd stepped off the bus as he did he heard someone yelling at him. "Bye Todd see you later."

Todd yelled back as the bus pulled away from the curve. "Bye Marie!" He waved at her as he saw her doing the same. When the bus was out of sight Todd sighed as he pulled his book bag up over his shoulder. He walked into the house and threw it in his room and then walked into the kitchen where his mom was fixing dinner. He sat down at the table and plopped his head in his hands.

"How was school today?" Rouge asked as she dumped some noodles into a pot of boiling water.

"Good." Todd sighed as he looked down.

Rouge could hear the differences in his voice it sounded like confusion. She left the pot to boil and sat down beside her son. "Todd what's wrong?"

"I don't know I feel…weird." He looked up at his mom.

"What makes you feel weird?" Rouge leaned her head in one hand listening to Todd.

"It's a girl…" Todd said a little embarrassed.

"And who is this girl?" Rouge smiled as she began to realize what was going on here.

"It's…Marie…lately when I'm around her I feel all sick in the stomach and my hands get all sweaty, mom and I sick?" He looked up at his mother with big eyes.

"Oh sweetie you're not sick you're just in love." Rouge smiled as she pulled him into a hug.

"Is that why I told Marie I loved her today?" Todd asked as he was released from his mother's grip.

"Oh you told her that?" Rouge smiled as she looked at him excited.

"Well she said it first and then I said it cause I didn't want her to feel bad." Todd looked down at his feet which he was currently swinging back and forth.

Suddenly Knuckles walked into the kitchen. "Hey Todd." Knuckles put his hand on Todd's head.

"Hey dad." Todd mumbled.

"Knuckles." Rouge stood up and grabbed him by one of his dreadlocks and pulled him close.

"What Rouge?" Knuckles said in an annoyed voice pulling on his dreadlocks wasn't something he favored. Rouge whispered something to him. "What you're kidding." Knuckles looked at Rouge with wide eyes. Rouge shook her head. "Well I'm not to surprised look at him he's a perfect little stud." Knuckles smirked with pride.

"Yea I wonder who he gets that from?" Rouge said playfully.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh nothing." Rouge kissed him on the cheek.

"Mom am I gonna feel like this forever?" Todd intervened in his parent's argument for just a moment.

"Only if it's true love and the feeling won't be so bad either." Rouge put her hand on his shoulder. "Just let things take their course and don't worry love will find its own way." Rouge kissed him on his head and then returned to the stove to check on the noodles.

Todd got up from the table and walked to his bedroom where he flopped down on the bed. "Why does this love thing have to be so confusing?"

- - - - -

Amy turned off the water now that the sink was full. She was finishing up the dinner dishes while Marie sat at the table coloring a picture with her crayons. Amy rinsed a few more plates and put them in the dishwasher. She dried her hands as she looked over Maries shoulder. "What are you drawing sweetheart?"

"Wanna see?" Marie held up the picture for her mother to see.

"Oh it's beautiful Marie." Amy took the picture and observed it. "Who's in this lovely masterpiece?"

"That's me and that's Todd." Marie pointed to each of them in the drawing.

"Oh and is Todd holding your hand?" Amy smiled as she continued to look the picture over.

"Yep and we love each other and will be together forever." Maries smile was huge as she spun around in a circle.

"Really?" Amy looked at Marie with immeasurable interest.

"Todd said he loved me and I love him too!" Marie spun around again but this time she lost her balance and she fell backwards but instead of falling on the floor she had fallen into someone behind her. It was Shadow. "Oh hey daddy."

Shadow picked up Marie in his arms. "What's all this talk about loving someone hope you're talking about me."

Marie wrapped her arms around her father's neck and hugged him. "Daddy you already know I love you, I was talking about Todd." Shadow's eyes got huge as he looked over Maries shoulder at Amy who smiled and rolled her shoulders. "I really like Todd I hope my wish comes true."

"What whish?" Shadow asked as he continued to look at Amy still confused as to how this all happened so fast.

"I wished that Todd and me would be together forever." Marie hugged Shadow even harder.


	4. Chapter 4: Our Story

IMPORTANT a/n:

Ok here's another chapter sorry that I haven't written much for this one but I've been in a writing slump for a few of my stories and I'm trying to do the best I can. I'll never forget about my stories I just need some time to figure out where I want to take them.

------

**Chapter 4: Our Story **

Amy had finished cleaning the kitchen and was going to tuck Marie in. She walked into her daughter's room. "Are you ready for bed young lady?" Amy said playfully.

"Yes if you'll tell me a bed time story." Marie smile as she jumped into the bed and pulled the covers over herself.

Amy walked over to the bed and took a seat in a chair beside it. "A story hummm…what should it be about?"

"Can it be about a princess?" Marie stared up at her mother smiling.

Shadow was passing Maries room when he stopped to hear what they were talking about.

"Okay once upon a time there was a princess and she lived in a big castle but she was very lonely she often looked out her window making a wish on a star that someone would come and save her."

"And what happened to the princess mommy?"

"Well there was an evil prince who lived in the castle too."

"An evil prince?" Marie always thought that princes were suppose to be the heroes of the story.

"Remember Marie just because a prince rides up on a white stallion and wants to sweep you off your feet doesn't mean he really loves you."

"What did the evil prince want?"

"Every night he would come to the princess and tell her how much in love with her he was, but the princess knew very well that he only wanted to be with her because he always wanted what he could not have."

"What did the princess do?"

"Well one day she was looking out her window when a knight in shining armor appears he is strong, brave and handsome."

Shadow smiled as he considered who Amy was thinking of.

"Did they fall in love?"

"Yes they did, it was love at first sight for the princess who was the only one that could see the kindness and the love that lay deep inside the knight and one evening when the sky was dark and the moon was full the knight rescued the princess from the castle. They ran and ran but then they came to a cliff that they could not pass and then out of no where an evil dragon made completely out of emeralds appeared from beneath the cliff. It attacked the knight and princess."

"Then what happened mommy?" Marie asked excitedly as she clutched her blanket tightly.

"The evil dragon snatched the knight away from the princess, she did all she could to save him but he was being dragged away. The princess was about to go after her knight when all of a sudden the evil prince appeared and planed to make the princess his wife no matter how she felt."

"Did she marry him?"

"The princess tried to run from him but the prince would not let her so when he began to pull her away the princess with all her strength pulled the prince backwards and he fell over the edge of the cliff." "The evil prince was dead and as she looked down over the cliff she felt warm hands around her shoulders the knight had escaped and slain the dragon and was right there with her again." "And so with the evil prince and dragon dead the princess and the knight lived happily ever after."

Marie smiled with eyes heavy with sleep. "I hope I live happily ever after someday." She yawned as she rolled over and closed her eyes to sleep.

Amy pulled the covers up over Marie and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry you will." Amy then quietly walked out of the room.

Amy closed the door to Marie's bedroom and when she turned around she bumped into Shadow who was still standing there. He wrapped his arms around her waste. "That bedtime story sounded kind of familiar it sounded like our story."

"I guess it kind of was." Amy rested her head on his chest. "I just don't want her to have to go through everything I did to get to the one she loves." She looked up into Shadows glistening red eyes. "Not that it wasn't worth it I wouldn't change a thing not even for the world."

Shadow pulled her head up to his and kissed her softly on the lips. Amy slipped her hands into his and led him to their bedroom. She closed the door to the room as they entered. Then Amy walked into the bathroom when she came out dressed in a pair of pajama shorts and a T. "Shadow I want to talk to you about Marie." Amy sat down on the bed her legs pulled closed to her.

Shadow took a leaning position behind her. "What is it?"

"We knew that when she was born it was possible that she would inherit your powers."

"Yes I remember although we weren't sure how your human cells would react with my created ones."

"Now she's discovered her powers for now we might be able to keep her from using them, but what about when she gets older eventually she's going to want to know more about herself and about how and why she as these powers."

Shadow nuzzled Amy's neck slightly. "It's going to be okay when the time comes I'll be there to help her, I'll teach her how to control her powers and how to use them."

"I don't want her to use them for a while, she's young and impressionable she might use her powers for the wrong reasons…she's kind of like you in a way."

"what do you mean?"

"I don't mean like misusing powers I mean well…Marie doesn't make friends very well." Amy leaned back into Shadow her heart was heavy with grief for her daughter. "The only friend she has is Todd." "I remember when we met up again in Station Square it was hard at first to get close to you."

Shadow closed his eyes and put his arm around Amy. "I'm sorry." He held her a little tighter.

"It's okay I know it was hard to let anyone in but you can now." Amy turned her so she could see his face then kissed him gently. "I think I understand that if you can open up then so can Marie she's a lot like her father." Amy smiled softly.

"She's not all me you know she's got your good looks." Shadow grinned at her as he ran his hand up her leg.

"Are you trying to tempt me?" Amy asked as she looked down at his hands on her hips.

"Maybe, that depends, is it working?" He enlaced her in his arms once more this time kissing the side of her face.

"Your alluring charm is too much for me." Amy said in a dramatic tone as she pretended to fall backwards on to the bed.

Shadow rolled his eyes as he smiled at her. "Sorry I didn't mean to be so over whelming." Shadow gently laid down on top of her. "I didn't realize I appealed to you so intensely."

Amy closed her eyes slightly. "Is it my fault I love you?" Amy ran her finger down his chest. "I suppose it's my fault you're so hot as well." Amy looked up into Shadows deep red eyes they were filled with so much love. Amy could resist him no longer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Shadow continued to kiss her in return as he reached out to the bedside table and turned off the light.

I'll be getting the next chapter up as soon as I can. Thanks for any and all reviews.


	5. Chapter 5: I'm getting older

IMPORTANT a/n:

Ok here's another chapter sorry that I haven't written much for this one but I've been in a writing slump for a few of my stories and I'm trying to do the best I can. I'll never forget about my stories I just need some time to figure out where I want to take them.

------

**Chapter: 5 I'm Getting Older**

The years had past quickly and just as time gets older so must children. Marie and Todd had grown into two mischievous teenagers and just as Marie had wished they had stayed together all through elementary school and middle school and now they were attending high school together as well.

Marie hid behind the corner of a building her heart was pounding with uneasiness her body was pressed up against the wall as her breathing intensified. She heard the approach she couldn't pinpoint where the noise was coming from she quickly began to turn the corner and run but just as she did he was there.

"Got cha." Todd garbed Marie by her arms.

She struggled to get away from him but couldn't. "Todd!" She screamed playfully.

He pulled her into a hug. "Hey you did better it took me longer to catch you." He then laid his head on her shoulder. "Now what do I win for catching my prey?" Todd nuzzled her.

Marie pulled out of his grip blushing madly. "Todd you perv!" Smiled a bit before she turned around giving Todd a stern look.

"What? I did good I deserve a reward." He gave her a perverted smile as he grabbed her around the waste.

"This is a no perv zone." She slipped out of his grip. "Todd you have a touching problem."

"Now what makes you say that?" Todd asked as he looked at her with a perverted smile.

"Oh nothing I'm just assuming." Marie rolled her eyes playfully.

Suddenly the two were interrupted. "Hey Todd!" It was Emily a full blown prep who had a large crush on Todd.

"Oh ah hey Emily." Todd waved at her. Like most guys Todd didn't realize that acknowledging another girl who would be consider a love rival for the female he was after was not the best thing too do.

"So what are you up doing hanging around this wanna be?" Emily clung to his arm.

"Marie and I were just walking home is all." Todd answered.

"Why walk with her she's nothing special."

"You're nothing short of spectacular yourself." Marie snorted as she folded her arms and glared at Emily.

"Oh really we I can do more than look good." Emily released Todd and walked over to a brick wall. "I can also do some pretty amazing things." She got a running start and ran up the wall did two flips and landed in a perfect standing position. Then she did a triple back flip and as she landed she grabbed onto a lamppost and swirled around it and flung herself into the air landing right next to Todd. She hooked arms with him again. "three years of gymnastics." "Tell me can you do anything like that?"

Marie was not one to back down from a fight or a challenge especially when it came to stuck up people like Emily. "Yea you know what I can beat that easy."

"Oh really what is it that's so great that it can beat my routine."

"I can get to the top of this building right here." She put her hand to the wall of that Emily had jumped off of. "I can get there in the blink of an eye."

"Impossible." Emily flipped her hair with her spare hand.

Todd knew what she was thinking. "Marie don't-"

"Oh come on Todd you know she can't let her dream." Emily smirked.

Marie took her place about a foot away from the base of the building. She clinched her fists and closed her eyes. 'I wanna be there…on the roof…standing tall and looking down.' She began to dissolve into thin air.

Emily screamed. "You freak!" She released Todd and ran off down the street.

Marie's eyes opened wide at the sound of that she just reveled her secret to the person with the biggest mouth and a fat head to match. What had she done? "Todd!" She vanished completely.

"Marie!" Todd ran for the spot where she had disappeared. "No Marie where are you?" Todd heard a scream above his head. He looked up and saw Marie reappear but she wasn't on the roof. She appeared one foot in front of the roof. She grabbed hold to the edge of the building. "Marie don't let go!" Todd yelled.

Marie closed her eyes tightly. "I'm sorry!" She screamed loudly as she lost her grip on the edging and began to fall.

"No!" Todd pushed hard off the ground with all his might and launched into the air. He caught her in his arms and landed on bent knees. "Marie, Marie please open your eyes!" Todd shook her slightly.

"um…" She cracked open here eyes and looked up at him. Her eyes were shining with un-fallen tears. "I'm sorry Todd." She pushed herself from his grip and ran.

"Marie come back." Todd stretched his arm out in her direction. "It's okay…" He lowered his hand and his head. "Marie…"

I'll be getting the next chapter up as soon as I can. Thanks for any and all reviews.


	6. Chapter 6: Be Brave

**Chapter 6: Be Brave**

The door to Shadow and Amy's house slammed shut as Marie walked in. She was leaning against as she stared down at the floor. "I'm such an idiot." She slowly walked into the den. Where she saw her dad sitting in his usual chair read a book.

Shadow looked up from his book when he heard Marie plop down on the couch with a loud sigh. "Everything okay sweetheart?"

Marie had sighed louder and then started talking a 50 miles an hour as she shoved a pillow in her face out of frustration. "It's not fair daddy I didn't mean to do and I did but I shouldn't of and I wouldn't of if I hadn't been so mad but I was so I did and now he probably thinks I'm a loser and all this stress is probably gonna make my period come early!"

Shadow blinked. How could someone say all that in one breath? He looked back at his book. "You know I think this is another one of those talks you should have with your mom." He sweat dropped as she got up and walked into the kitchen.

Marie took a seat at the dinner table and dropped her head on top of it. Amy turned around at the loud sound of Marie's head against the table. "Hey sweetheart how was school today?" Amy sat a pot of mashed potatoes on the table and then went to check on a roast that was in the oven.

"School was fine mom." Marie closed her eyes tightly. "It was after school that sucked."

"What happened?" Amy sat down in a chair beside her.

"You know I don't wanna talk about…and I'm not hungry." Marie got up and walked to the end of a hallway when she bolted when reached the stairs.

Amy's ears twitched when she heard Marie's door slam shut. Amy sighed in discontent.

"I take it Marie didn't tell you the problem." Shadow came up behind her.

"Not a word. But we have to remember she's under a lot of stress and I don't want her strain herself to much or you know what will happen." Amy's eyes closed slightly. "I'm sorry Marie."

"Amy don't…" Shadow put his hands on her shoulders. "It's not your fault."

Marie was laying in her bed all the lights were off accepted for a lamp that was beside her bed. She was clutching a pillow and curled up as if trying to block out the rest of the world. She a knock on her door but she didn't answer. The door creaked as it was pushed open a bit. Amy leaned into the doorway. "Marie?" She received no answer. Amy sighed and walked in she sat down on the edge of the bed. "Why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Mom…" "I just feel like a big freak sometimes." She had some tears in her eyes she held them in even though she was still facing the wall and not her mother. "I feel like I can't be my self because if I do I might start disappearing or something if I think for to long about something it could cause my death." "What kind of life am I suppose to live?" She clutched the pillow tighter to her body.

Amy put her hand on Marie's back. "Marie you born with a special gift-"

"Gift?" "Mom I can't even daydream about something or I might die how is that a gift!" Marie sat up in one jolt looking harshly into her mother's eyes. "This isn't a gift mom…it's a curse."

"Don't say that!" Amy yelled. "Don't ever say that!"

"Why because you can't handle the fact that your own daughter is cursed?" Marie yelled.

"You think me and your father don't worry about every day of our own lives! Wondering if you're okay if you're gonna come home from school if you're going to be in your bed tomarrow morning!" "I have to be brave and trust you! Trust that you will do what you must to stay safe until we find away to help you with this. And you have to be brave to." Amy grabbed Marie in a hug one which Marie returned.

Shadow stood outside the door he sighed and walked to the bedroom. He sat down on the edge of the bed. "This is all my fault."

"No it's not."

Shadow looked over his shoulder to see Amy standing there her eyes teary. "Amy…"

She ran to him and looked herself in his arms. "It's not you're fault Shadow. You never meant for it to happen."

"But if it wasn't for my genes…"

"If it wasn't for your genes Marie wouldn't even be here." Amy closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. "Marie has a gift…she just has to find her control and then she'll realize it." Amy felt Shadow's arms wrap around her returning the hug. "You love our daughter and nothing's ever going to change that as long as you love her no matter what she's got someone to turn too."


	7. Chapter 7: The Meeting

Here's the next chapter enjoy. Eww there's some spice in this chapter Marie meets some one special.

**Chapter 7: The Meeting**

Marie was walking out of the school. She had a downcast stare as she walked.

"Hey look there's the freak!" Emily yelled and pointed at Marie. Her stupid friends laughed at the remark as Marie past on by.

Marie pulled her bag tighter over her shoulder and ran. Todd had just come out of the building and was looking for her. He just did catch a glimpse of her running away. He sighed he didn't know what to do. Today in class she did tell him she was fine and that she just need to be alone for a while. He didn't understand why but he would respect her wishes and let her be. The last thing he needed was for her to be mad at him.

"Hi Todd." Emily's annoying voice sounded in his ear. She took him by the arm and led him to the table where she and her friends were sitting. Todd knew he was in for a long maddening session with this bunch but he didn't have anything else he could do.

Marie had run a good distance she found herself at the entrance to the park. She slowed and walked in. Her face and eyes wet from crying. She walked down the sidewalk thinking about everything. "It's not fair what have I done to deserve this?" She sighed. "I just wanna be normal." She walked further into the park. Marie had been in the park for about an hour now. She felt like she didn't have much reason to be here what could she do? She was a freak all she had ever done was scare people. Marie's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sounds of yelling. She looked to her left and in a fare way of grass she saw something rather strange. There was a male panther fighting against a bunch of what looked to be some sort of ninja. The whole gag of them were dressed in blue from head to toe there faces hid behind blue face masks. Marie ran toward him he needed help and she was the only one around. One of the ninja had grabbed the panther from behind and strapped one arm around his neck. Another had pulled out a dagger and was about to kill him.

Just then as the panther was about to meet his end the ninja with the dagger was kicked to the ground. "Hey back off!" Marie yelled.

The panther did a kick so high it came slightly over his own shoulder knocking out the ninja that was restraining him. He and Marie were back to back they were totally surrounded. Marie thought for sure they were dead until it hit her. She leaned her neck back against his and turned her head slightly so she was whispering to him. "Take my hand."

"What? We just met." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Just do it." Marie felt his hand gently clasp hers. Then she closed her eyes. She did what she had been fibrin to do she began to imagine. Then she and the panther began to glow with a bright light. Marie didn't know why but felt as thought she should say two words. Two words that her father had taught her a while back. "Chaos control" The two disappeared leaving the ninja empty handed.

The two reappeared on a rooftop in the city. Marie felt so light headed she put a hand to her brow. She began to fall backwards. "Wo wo wo." The panther turned around just in time to catch her. "That was amazing. You're amazing." He smiled as he helped Marie steady herself. "What's your name?"

She turned so she facing him his arms still around her. She felt a light blush across her cheeks as she stared at him. He was rather attractive he had black fur that was soft but ruff around the edges deep green eyes and he wore a pair of faded demons with the knees tore out. Marie's eyes were wide for a moment as she looked him over once more and noticed her hands were resting on his arms. It looked as if they were a couple. "My name is Marie."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman" he still had yet to release her. "You have such an amazing power too."

"Oh please please don't tell anyone about my powers!" Her hands were gripping his arms now her eyes fearful.

"Calm down I won't tell anyone why would I? People would treat you different if they knew you had powers."

"How do you know that?" Marie was quiet once again.

"Because I have powers too." His eyes closed slightly as if he were concentrating. Marie suddenly found herself floating she was at least five foot off the ground. He lowered her down gently but as he did he went into more detail. "I can perform telepathy."

Marie's feet were once again on the ground. "That's amazing are you a mind reader too?"

"I have telekinetic powers but not the ability to read minds." He smiled still. He seemed very sure of himself. A quality Marie thought she could never posses.

"It was nice to have met you ahhh…" She had forgotten to ask his name that made her feel a bit dense.

"Name's Chase" he took her hand in his. "I would like it very much if you would allow me to teleport with you to your home. It's not often I get to meet someone else with powers."

Marie was almost overwhelmed he was moving so fast. "I…I can't." "I'm not suppose to…to use my powers." Well technically she wasn't to use her powers unless it was an emergence. Her parents worried and they wanted to make sure she had full control over her powers before using them so simultaneously.

"What, but being told not to use your powers is like being told not to be yourself."

Marie's eyes widened as she jerked around to face him. Those words were so true in her mind. Maybe that was why she always felt so terrible that was why she felt so empty all the time. It was because she was being kept from being who she was. "Chase I have to go."

"I want to see you again." He took her hands in his. "Please." Marie smiled and blushed. "Meet me at the North entrance to the park same time okay." His body began to lift into the air and then it was lowering over the edge of the building. She ran to the side of the rooftop and looked down she just did catch a small glimpse of him running down the next street corner but that was it.

Marie was now facing the setting sun. She closed her eyes and began to focus. Her body slowly started to vanish and as it did she whispered to herself "chaos control."

Marie reappeared on her front lawn. She looked around luckily no one was around to see her. She fell backwards onto the grass. She thought she was all alone but she wasn't someone was watching her.

"Got cha!" Marie almost screamed when someone suddenly had her pined to the ground by her wrists. Todd smiled down at her. "It was a little to easy this time Marie."

"Todd…" Marie smiled and rolled her eyes. "Okay what do I have to do?"

"In return for your release you have to tell me where you've been all day."

"I was out just walking and thinking about things that's all." She didn't want to tell anyone about Chase not yet but it did hurt. It hurt really bad to lie to Todd.

"Hey what's wrong?" He release one of her wrists but only so he could push a stray hair out of her face. "Come on Marie you're losing your womanly glow that attracts me so." "Let me see you smile."

"What?" Marie's voice was almost gone her face was a bit sad from the sting of lying.

"Your smile it's one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen." "It makes me happy to see you smile."

Marie didn't know why but she suddenly sat up with him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Thank you Todd." She wasn't sure what had come over here all she knew was that he had awaken a flame in her and there was no dousing it now.

So who do you think Marie likes better Todd or Chase? Well we'll see soon. They both seem to have the hots for her don't they.


	8. Chapter 8: Chases Master

**Chapter 8: Chases Master**

The hands of the clock seemed to move even slower than usual. Marie was watching the clock like there was no tomorrow she was so ready to get out of class she thought she might die of waiting. Finally the bell came and she darted from her desk. She ran to the bathroom and into a stall. She stood there her eyes closed as she began to concentrate "Chaos Control." She disappeared as usual and when she became visible again she was standing in front of the North entrance to the park.

"What's up I knew you'd be early" Marie looked up and saw Chase sitting on the edge of the big wall that surrounded the park.

"Hey Chase." Marie smiled as she looked up at him

He jumped down in front of her and motion for her to follow. "Come on." He led her into the park.

Marie had quit a few questions to ask Chase but she didn't know where to start at first. Then a good question came to mind. "Chase who were those ninja that were after you yesterday?"

"They were enemies of my master and they are against anyone who is in league with him." Chase stopped and was facing her.

"Your master?"

"When I was young and learned about my powers I couldn't control them and I was hurting people but then he came in to my life he took me in and taught me how to control my powers and how to use them." Marie's eyes lit up. Was there really someone out there who could help? Chase noticed the curiosity that glisten in her eyes. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Would you like to meet him and then maybe…well learn from him?"

"Oh Chase I'd love it." She gave him a sudden hug. Chase returned it by picking her up off her feet and swinging her around once.

"Come on lets go." He took her hand and led her through the park and out to the other side where they headed for an alley that was just across the street.

"Hey Chase do you really think he'll be able to help me?"

"I do but can you tell me what is it you want to know?" He stopped at the end of the alley and pressed on a center brick. The wall suddenly lifted and he led her inside.

"Wow." Marie looked wide eye as she was taken in.

"I know it's kind of weird but he has to stay well hind or his enemies could find him."

"Most of the time when I teleport I get these pains in my body it hurts so bad I feel like I'm going to die…I just want to know why it hurts so bad and if I can change it."

Chase stopped in his tracks. "Marie I'm sorry I didn't know."

"Chase it's okay you don't have to be sorry it's not your fault."

"But I never should have asked you to teleport yesterday I didn't mean to hurt you." He turned around still holding her hand. "Forgive me?" His green eyes were shining so brightly in the dimly lit hall. The light from them was like the light of the moon in the darkness.

"Yes I forgive you." Marie hugged him for reassurance and then allowed him to lead the rest of the way.

Marie was amazed when she reached the end of the hall. She found herself inside what looked to be the reminiscence of an ancient chamber of sorts. She followed Chase even deep into the room. Chase turned one last corner and around it she saw someone standing at what looked to be some kind of control panel. He had on a dark deep blue cloak so she couldn't see much of them.

"So who's your friend Chase?" They turned around. Marie looked upon the stranger. He was a blue hedgehog dressed in a pair of old tattered jeans and some red white stripped running shoes. There was something about him though an aurora of fear that seemed to flow from him. He was indeed freighting for some invisible reason.

"This is Marie." "Marie I'd like you to meet Sonic my teacher."

Marie bowed her head as she approached him and shook his hand. He smiled at her and then when she touched her hand he looked deep into her eyes. "Amy it's you."

"Excuse me?" Marie looked at him strangely.

"You've changed a bit on the outside but I'd know you anywhere Amy I've finally come back for you." He took both of her hands.

"I'm sorry but I'm not Amy. My mother's name is Amy though." She took her hands out of his. "It's getting awfully late and I need to be getting home."

"Marie are you sure you'll be alright?" Chase put his hands on her shoulders. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

Marie blushed and then she blushed even more when he hugged her. "Chase I'll be fine I promise." Marie then disappeared with chaos control.


	9. Chapter 9: Live and Learn

Thanks for all the great reviews guys you rock I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible till next time.

**Chapter 9: Live and Learn**

Marie was lying in her bed staring up at the ceiling. She kept thinking about what Chase had said to her. How he said he didn't want anything to happen to her how he just cared. Could it be that Chase's feelings for her ran deeper than friendship? She rolled over facing the wall. Thoughts of Todd came to mind. She had always felt some kind of special connection with Todd but was that love or just the fact that he was her best friend? She closed her eyes confused and her mind drifted to the question of whether she should train with Chase or not was she ready for this and then she remembered Sonic he had called her Amy but why; did he know her mother? She had often been told she looked like her mother but never had someone mistaken her for Amy.

"Marie?"

"Hey mom." She was still facing the wall.

"Marie you haven't been coming home from school on time the past two days. Is there anything wrong?" Amy stood in the doorway watching Marie flip over to face the ceiling.

"No mom I've just been slower lately you know I've had a lot on my mind."

"Oh I see but don't forget you're being late cuts out the practice with your father that you need to control your powers so try not to be late." Amy closed the door.

Marie had made up her mind she wasn't going to stop seeing Chase. She was going to see him again tomorrow and she was going t start training with him and Sonic.

-Next day-

Marie's eyes flickered open. She was awoken by the sun poring in from her bedroom window. She sat up in the bed and rubbed her eyes. She lazily glanced over to the digital clock on her nightstand. It read 1:00 pm. Her eyes grew wide. "I slept in!" She jumped up from the bed and started digging through clothes that were somewhat strode about the room. She grabbed a pair of baggy blue jeans and a black tank top. She was putting on her left shoe as she hopped down the hall on her other foot. "Why didn't anyone wake me up?" She briskly walked into the kitchen. It was so strange her mom hardly ever let her sleep later than 12 o'clock. She slowed as she reached the doorway that connected the den and the kitchen. She peaked out it very carefully she saw her father sitting in his usual spot reading once again. She shook her head and smiled as she stepped back and ran to the front door through a different root. She reached it and exited the house. Marie walked down the street wondering why her father read so much. She hardly ever saw him watching TV. No he was always reading some book and for the past few weeks he had been working on very large book. She was amazed at how many books he had read but this one was huge she was curious if he'd even be able to finish that one. Then again a book could often turn out to be shorter than it appears especially if it was a good book.

Marie's left arm was suddenly grabbed and wrapped around someone's waste. "You just can't keep your hands off me can you?"

Marie looked to see Todd walking next to her. "Todd." She sighed with a smile on her face.

"So where are you going all by yourself?" He pulled her closer.

"No where important." She tried to think up a good excuse she couldn't have him follow her she really didn't want him to find out about Chase. What was something Todd would absolutely hate to do no matter what he wouldn't go? "I'm heading over to Lesley's house to work on some math homework with her."

"Well then hope you have fun with that." He practically cringed at the mere mentioning of the word math. "So after you get done with your 'math' would you care to join me for a little entertainment this evening?" Todd was very good at his aerostatic impressions.

"You mean like we do every Saturday night?" Marie asked. They had been doing stuff on Saturday night ever since they started high school.

"Has it really been that long?" He stopped Marie and went down on one knee in front of her. "Surely you do not tire of me my dearest."

Marie giggled she loved it when Todd acted funny he made her laugh and smile a lot. Not to mention how much she loved to play along in these little romantically humorous skits. She sat down on his knee and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. "The day I grow tired of you my darling is the day the world stops turning." She laughed as she got up and then helped Todd up as well. "Will we ever grow up?"

"I don't care as long as we don't grow apart." He took her hand and bowed as he kissed it. "I shall protect you to the end my beauty."

"Todd come on." She pulled him up. "You treat me like royalty."

"Does that mean I get to be your prince?" He arched a brow in question as he smiled a perverted grin.

"You are impossible." She pulled from his grip and started to walk down the street.

"That doesn't answer my question." He yelled as she stood on the sidewalk watching her walk away. "Fine I'll get an answer tonight meet cha at Galleons."

"Okay see ya then." Marie thought to herself. She had practically grown up in Galleons it was kind of like a club where you could dance and eat and just hang out. The best thing was that there weren't any druggies or any other sick people they had to worry about there. She loved that place it was where she had spent many a Saturday night with Todd dancing till dawn. She cleared her mind as she walked into the park from the north entrance. She stood there looking around for Chase. She thought maybe he'd be here again. She suddenly heard a snap of a twig someone was moving around in the bushes close by. She took a quick step backwards but she was stepping off the cement path and lost her balance. She would have fallen if she hadn't been caught by Chase.

"You have wonderful hearing but next time don't get so excited prepare yourself you don't know who it could be." He was still holding her in a dipped style. He smiled at her as he brought her back up.

"Is that lesson number one then?"

"You mean you're gonna train with me?" Chase asked.

"Yes I want too." She answered.

"Come on lets go." He took her hand and led her away.

Marie was standing in the middle of the arena she had seen yesterday. It was lit up now even though it had seemed so dark the last time she had been in the underground world. Sonic was circling her as Chase stood aside watching. "First of all we'll start with your fighting stance." 'Amy always did seem weak in her battle positions' Sonic thought. "Lets see what we're working with take your position." Sonic ordered. Marie stood straight and had one arm pushed slightly outward the other pulled back and her knees bent to some extent. "Not bad." "But you're still unbalanced and it's obvious you've neglected any training the past few days. You were taught to fight that way correct?"

Marie looked at him confused how did he know that she trained he hadn't said anything about her father but none the less he knew she had been training with someone. "Yes but how-?"

"Not many people take that position to fight, they're not smart enough and they most likely aren't thinking about that when fighting. This is a beginnings position that many trained fighters take when fighting but I believe you can do better Amy. As for knowing more most trainees that learn that stance can lose it's perfection if they don't practice with it continuously which is a strong factor you're showing. " He turned around and looked at Chase. "Chase come and show her a more proper stance."

Marie just ignored that Sonic called her Amy she found it annoying but she didn't want to anger him. So she allowed it. She watched Chase as he stood beside her. He took a somewhat similar position only he brought his ejected arm more inward and his other arm was pulled down more and he also had one foot pushed slightly outward. She tried to mimic the stance. "That's almost perfect." Chase told her. He walked around so that he was behind her and then he put his arms across hers so that they're bodies were like one. "Okay you only have to adjust it a bit." He moved her thumbs on her fists so they were only on her first two fingers and then he pushed her foot out a speck more. Marie was blushing as she felt his warm body on hers. She was still red even after he had released her and taken his place back behind Sonic.

"That is perfect." Sonic said as he stepped closer to her as she stood like a stone in the position. He put a finger under the edge of her chin and brought it up slightly so that she met him eye to eye. There was something in his cold spine chilling stare that made Marie afraid very afraid she thought she might scream if she didn't look away. She looked to the side not saying anything. Sonic removed his hand and smiled 'same Amy still shy as ever.' "You will practice that stance for a while I want you to be able to move around and take that stance during battle when being attacked and any other time you might need to use it. It's an advanced stance but you'll get it now begin."


	10. Chapter 10: Forgiven not Forgotten

Well here's chapter 10 hope you guys like it I think it's a suspeinsful chapter the next one I'll try to spice up a bit. Till then.

**Chapter 10: Forgiven not Forgotten**

Marie was exhausted as she fell backwards onto the dirt floor of the coliseum. She felt like she was going to blank out. She felt herself lifted up slightly. She opened her eyes to see Chase holding her gently in his arms. "I think you've had enough you can stop now." He pulled her up and then he helped her onto his back and began walking her over to the coliseum wall. He sat her down and then joined her. "You might be a little sore in the morning but it'll pay off." He yawned and stretched his arms upward and then in that classic move he rested his arm down around Maries shoulder. Then he pulled her in close to him.

"Chase…" She smiled a little has she let him rub his head against her neck.

"You know it's pretty late you could…stay here tonight."

Maries eyes popped wide open. "Oh no!" She jumped down from the wall. "I'm sorry Chase I have to go see you tomorrow." She closed her eyes as she ran and then she disappeared in a bright white light.

'I forgot all about the time.' Marie thought to herself. She reopened her eyes and found herself in front of Galleons. She ran inside. The place was empty. Tables were filled with the chairs placed on top of them and the floor was being swept up.

The man sweeping up the place looked up from his broom and saw Marie. "Marie where have you been all night Lass?" He had a bit of an accent but he was a kind old sole if nothing else.

"Don where's Todd?" She looked at him as she put her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath.

"Oh he left a long time ago love." He had turned back to his broom and was sweeping once again. "He waited for you a long time the lad did." "He seemed a might bit disappointed you didn't show up."

"Thanks Don I'll see you later I should get home." She turned and walked out the door. "Oh…" She walked through the night and as she did she once again vanished into an array of light. When she appeared again she was in her room. She put herself to bed and as she tried to sleep she thought of what she'd be facing when she went to school tomorrow. What would Todd say?

"Marie wake up." Amy was sitting on the edge of the bed as she shook Marie gently.

Marie rolled over on her side and opened her eyes. "What's up mom?"

"You were out all night where were you?" When Marie didn't answer Amy became worried. "What's been going on lately you're late all the time you don't tell anyone when you're leaving the house. What's wrong and I want the truth."

Marie sat up and looked down at the sheets that still covered her legs. She pulled the biggest thing she could think of she did a white lie which in her case was the truth but not the whole truth. "It's a boy." Marie looked at her mom slightly out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh Marie." Amy wrapped her arms around her. "Is that what this is all about? Honey its fine if you want to see a boy your father and I don't disapprove of that…well I don't anyway and we don't have to tell your father right off." Amy smiled as she got up. "But from now on you tell me when you're sneaking off to see him okay I would still like to know where you are." "And I think I can work some time off your practice hours so you won't be missing anything you deserve it after all." "Deal?"

"Deal mom." Marie watched the door shut and then she plopped backwards onto the bed. She sighed. "What's happening to me…" She finally decided to get up and get dressed. She slapped on a pair camo jeans and a red top and headed down stairs. She saw her mom in the kitchen still finishing up some breakfast dishes while her father was sitting at the table eat some toast and reading once more. She ran past her dad picking up a peace of his toast as she did and then headed for the side door in the kitchen. "I'm going out mom." She stepped out the door without another word.

Amy walked to the door and yelled out it. "It's about time you got up!" She shut the door and retuned to the sink.

"Amy did you talk to her about where she was last night?" Shadow asked as she turned from his book.

"Yes she was out with a friend is all and she lost track of time." Amy said as she placed some dishes on the drying rack.

"What kind of friend?" Shadow questioned as he cocked his brow in suspension.

"The same kind of friend I needed when I was alone and I got you." She walked over to him and sat down in his lap. "Shadow give Marie a little trust she's a young woman now she's full of raging hormones and on top of that she's a female and as you well know…" She wrapped her arms around his neck. "…women desire a lot of love and attention." She kissed Shadow deeply as he dropped the book and wrapped his arms around her back.

Marie was standing on the porch of a house. Not just any house it was Todd's house. She rang the doorbell a little hesitantly. It was opened by Todd. She gasped when she saw him she didn't expect to see him answer the door usually his mother did. Then again maybe he was expecting her to come. "Todd."

"Hey Marie." Todd walked out on to the porch and closed the door behind him. "So I'm guessing you're here to tell me why you never showed up last night."

"You read my mind perfectly."

"Don't I always?" Todd asked as he sat down on the steps.

Marie joined him. "Todd I'm sorry but last night I lost track of time I was so tired and I was working so hard I just-"

"It's okay I understand math will do that to you."

"Math?" Marie said confused.

"Yea you were working with Lesley on all that math must of taken a lot out of you." He said as he leaned back on his palms.

"I'm sorry I should have been there." Marie looked down as she shook her head a bit.

"Look you can make up for it by going with me tonight okay." He pulled her into a hug. "Just don't blow me off a second time."

"I wouldn't think of it." She stood up happily. "Now I've got to go."

"Where are you going?" Todd stood up from the steps.

"To get ready of course." Marie said as she ran down the street.

"I'll come get you at your hose later okay."

"See ya then." Marie ran all the way to the park she didn't feel like trying to teleport there the pain would be too much to handle right now. From the park she found the entrance to the underground lair. She entered it and ran down the stairs of the front corridor she knew that if she wasn't going to use her powers then she would get home just in time to get ready for Todd. She knew what she was going to have to do. She ran all the way to the arena looking for Chase. She saw him standing in the middle of it practicing his kicks and punches. "Chase!"

He turned around happy to see her. "Marie." He waved to her as she approached.

She stopped in front of him breathing a little heavily. "Chase I'm sorry but today I have to cut practice."

"What? Why?" Chase couldn't understand what was more important than her training?

"I have to be somewhere okay. I'm sorry but I have to go now if I don't I'll be late." She began to walk away quickly trying to regain some or her strength. Oh how she wished she could use her powers now but she knew she was far to exhausted.

Chase was so baffled by all this. Marie was suddenly lifted into the air she was freaked out at first but then she remembered Chase's special powers. "Chase put me down I don't have time for this." Marie said as she struggled against his mental hold on her body.

"I just want to know why you won't stay with me." He brought her down to his level and was holding still so they were eye to eye.

"I told you there's a place I need to be right now." "Please let me go!" Marie closed her eyes. "Chase put me down now!" She yelled.

Chase heard the tenseness in her voice. He lowered her down to the ground and watched her run off. "Hum…I think I'll follow you and see just what is so important." He quickly began to walk after her.

"Hold it right there." Sonic stepped into his path.

"You go no where without this." He handed Chase a small almost microscopic electronic microchip. "It's to be on at all times as usual."

"Of course Sonic." Chase took the chip and placed it just under the bottom curve of his ear so that it could see everything but no one could see it. The device was a video camera so Sonic could hear and watch everything that was going on.

"And as planed you are not to intervene unless absolutely necessary." Sonic told him.

"I know." Chase then ran after Marie.


	11. Chapter 11: Who are We?

**Chapter 11: Who Are We?**

Marie stood in front of a mirror. She stared at her reflection looking for any flaw. She was dressed in a pair of nice blue jeans and a red tube top. Se also had on a necklace that was made from some black string material and was holding a purple jewel in the center it really brought out her neck along with some black tennis shoes.

Marie continued to look herself over unaware that she was being watched through her window. It was dark outside and Chase kept to the shadows of the tree branches as he watched Marie. 'Where could she be going?' Chase considered her to be slightly more dressed up than usual but why? Was she trying to impress someone and if so then who? He was starting to get worried and not about her but about what could be happening if his theory was correct he could lose his edge over her.

Her long dark pink hair flowed down her shoulders softly she looked up at her ears and twitched them once. "Hum I wonder if I should get them pierced?" Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the doorbell ring. She ran out of her room and down the stairs. "I got it." Marie opened the door and saw Todd standing there with a grin.

"You look sexy." He winked as he took her hand. "Ready too got?"

"Yea." She started to walk out the door with him. "Mom Dad I'm gone!" She closed the door behind them.

The two walked down the street together oblivious to the fact that they were being studied. "Chase I want you to follow Amy." Sonics voice sounded in Chase's ear. Chase could tell Sonic had some jealousy in his voice which didn't surprise him.

"Naturally sir." Chase jumped from the edge of the second floor and then up onto the roof. He stayed to the shadows as he followed the two so as not to be noticed.

"So how have you been the last few day I haven't seen you a lot at school." Todd asked as he walked beside her.

"I'm sorry I've just been busy…" She wasn't making eye contact with him it hurt to know she wasn't telling him the whole truth.

"There must be more to it than that. I know you Marie and you've never worked so hard as to skip out on Saturday night."

"It's been a hard time for me you know since…" She closed her eyes feeling a pain in her heart it was strange she didn't think it would be so hard.

"I know." Todd wrapped his hand around hers once more. "I understand I'm sorry I'm not trying to push you…I'm just worried about you." He blushed a little at his own words.

Marie was also blushing as she looked at him and then smiled slightly.

The two had reached Galleons and were just going in. Inside it was somewhat dark with flashing colored lights and loud music. Todd and Marie smiled as they moved into the crowd and started dancing around with one another.

No one had noticed that someone was watching everything that was going on through the glass roof. Chase bent down so he was propped up on one knee. He viewed the inside for Marie.

The current song ended and the lights stopped their blinking and held still in a dim glow as a slow song began to play. Todd looked at Marie. He didn't even have to ask he put his hands around Marie's waist and she put her arms around his neck. Marie felt so peaceful. She never noticed that this was one of the few times they had done this. Usually they sat out the slow dances but she had just allowed him to dance with her and honestly she wanted too. This was all so different she had always thought of Todd as her best friend and the flirt stuff just for fun but now she wasn't so sure. Was her relationship with Todd becoming that of something more than friendship was she falling for him? But wait what about Chase hadn't she felt something between them as well? What was it she felt for Chase anyway she had not stopped seeing him and he had seemed so taken with her and she him but now she didn't know what was happening her feelings were all mixed up in her mind and heart. She had her head resting on Todd's shoulder she happened to look up and she saw Chase. She saw him motioning for her to come. She was so surprised had he followed her?

"Todd I'll be right back." Marie released him and he had no choice but to do the same as she walked off through the crowd. She ran out the door of the club and she jumped onto the roof. She immediately started looking around for Chase. She suddenly felt a presence behind her she turned around swiftly and saw Chase standing there. "Chase what are you doing here?" Marie questioned.

Chase heard the voice in his ear. "Do it." Sonic whispered.

"I had to follow you I wanted to make sure you weren't in any trouble." "And there's something else." He put his hands on her shoulders. "I need you...my master is in danger."

"What?" Marie looked at him confused.

"The ninja from before they have attacked him and now he is in danger I can't fight them alone." He took her hands in his own. "I must have you by my side to win…please Marie…" He pulled her close causing her to blush. "…won't you help me…?" He kissed her.


	12. Chapter 12: Come With Me

Sorry this chapter is so sort. ;

**Chapter 12: Come With Me **

"Chase…" Marie was blushing madly as she looked at the panther. What was she to do?

"Marie please come you're the only one who can help me." He had large eyes as he pleaded to her.

"I'll go." Marie took his hand. "Where is Sonic?"

"Last I saw he was on the rooftops near the entrance to the lair."

"Okay then." She closed her eyes and in a flash of familiar light they disappeared.

The two reappeared on the roof of the building that was right next to the lair entrance. "Look!" Chase pointed across the tops of the buildings to a battle that raged a small distance away. Sonic was surrounded by a hoard of blue ninja. Chase and Marie ran toward him quickly. "Marie you take the ones on the left I've got the others."

"Right." Marie ran as fast as she could and when she reached her target she did a swift kick under about three of them causing them to fall. She still had to left to deal with. "Now you see me now you don't" She vanished. Her two opponents looked around in confusion. "Here I am boys." She appeared behind them. She placed a hand on each of their shoulders. This time when she disappeared she came back to a spot in midair over the ground. "Bye bye." Marie took her hand from each of them and vanished back to the edge of the roof only to watch the two ninja fall to the ground. She saw one ninja that still stood in her mists. She did another kick and had him landed flat on his back. She jumped him and had him by the collar area of his shirt. "Why do you keep attacking them what is it you want?" Marie was speechless when the ninja suddenly disintegrated in her grasp and was blown away in the wind.

Marie turned quickly enough to catch Chase take care of his enemies.

Chase ran straight at his adversaries and did a flip right into the chest of the first ninja sending him and the one behind him straight into a wall and they fell unconscious. He stretched out his arm and he lifted it upward and with the motion of his arm the three remaining ninja were lifted up off the ground. Chase's eyes turned to slits. "Leave my master alone." He slammed them up against a brick wall and then he had them thrown off the building. He turned around looking for the ninja he and Marie had injured but they were already gone.

Sonic was lying on the ground he looked like he might be dead. Chase was at his side immediately. "Master are you alright?" He was looking at Sonics body unsure of what to do.

Marie sat down by his side and looked at Sonic. She put her hand to his heart. "He still has a beat he's alive." She placed her hand then on his neck and wrist. "He's got a pulse to he's going to be fine." "We should get him back to the labyrinth."

Chase nodded and picked Sonic up on his back and then the two proceeded to the lair with the injured teacher. Marie had helped Chase get Sonic situated in his bedroom and now they were just coming out.

"Thank you for bandaging my Master's wounds Marie."

"No problem." "Chase…" She was a little red as she began to speak.

Chase listened as they continued to walk down the corridor. "What is it?"

"Why did you…kiss me before?" She was blushing madly now as she kept her view fixated straight ahead.

Chase stopped and grabbed Marie by the wrist. "It's because I wanted you to understand how much I needed you and…how I still need you Marie." He grasped her tightly in a hug.

Marie allowed the embrace. She had her head resting over his shoulder. She closed her eyes tightly. She thought that this might have been what she deeply wanted at some point but now she wasn't so sure. Maybe there was something else that she wanted a great deal more.


	13. Chapter 13: Only One Chance

**Chapter 13: Only One Chance **

Marie had left Chase a little while ago. She was headed back to Galleons to face the music with Todd. She was in front of the club now. She walked in and as she expected she couldn't find Todd anywhere. Marie of course couldn't blame him she had been gone a long time. She wished that she didn't have to leave before but what was there to do now? Tomorrow was Monday she'd see him soon. She felt bad about that to she remembered how in the past few weeks she hadn't paid much attention to Todd her attention was always on Chase and going to see him. She went home quietly contemplating on her thoughts of what to do about her situation. She finally got home. She entered the house quietly she knew her parents were already a sleep or so she assumed. She was about to go up the stairs to her room when she noticed a light was still on in the den. Marie wandered into the living room to see who was still up. She saw her father sitting in his chair once more with the same book in his hand. Marie walked over to him.

"Hey Daddy." She sat down on the arm of the chair.

"It's about time you got home." He didn't look up from the book he only continued to stare at the current page which happened to be the last one.

Marie had no where else to turn. "Daddy what should you do when you don't know who you love?" She was looking at him desperately for an answer.

Shadow closed the book. "Marie there should be no question of who you love in your life that should be the clearest thing in the world." He was right of course one should not have doubt they're feelings but this was the most hypocritical thing Shadow the hedgehog could possibly say. Love was something that was unmistakable or so it was suppose to be.

"But Daddy how do you know how can you tell?" Marie asked.

"There are no signs to look for in my opinion. Love just comes to you. You know it when it's there. Love will just hit you but sometimes it can be hard to see. I can tell you that the love you're probably worried about is the love you can only feel for one person." "If you can't tell that means you're confused, frustrated, maybe even scared." "But I can tell you if you don't realize it soon you might lose the one you care for most." Shadow sighed and stood up. "Take this." He handed her the book he just then finished. Marie looked down at the large book on the cover was the title 'Gone with the Wind'. She wasn't too surprised. Her father read all sorts of literature but why was he giving this book to her? "This book is about a woman who thinks she's in love with a man. Another man is deeply in love with her but she refuse to give up on her supposed 'true' love but even after she marries the man who loves her she still seeks her first so called love." "Her husband truly loved and cared for her but she was to blinded by lust to see it and by the time she realized the one she'd been avoiding was the one she was truly meant to be with it was to late he was gone and she was left alone." Marie noticed that this story was somewhat similar to her own. "My point is it was always there she had the choice and she never gave it a chance and she lost what she actually wanted most and now she can never get it back." He was walking towards his and Amy's bedroom he stopped at the door. "Ninety-nine percent of the time you only get one chance at true love." He was facing the door now the handle in his grip. "Love is fragile…and some people don't even realize they have it until they almost lose it." He walked in and closed the door.

Shadow was standing at the entrance listening to make sure Marie went up to her room which she did. "Shadow I think you told her just what she needed to hear." He turned around and through the darkness of the room he could just make out the silhouette of Amy's body. She was sitting up in the bed looking through the dimness at Shadow who was coming toward her now.

"I told her what I know…I seem to know a lot about losing the one I love." He was recalling how he had left Amy alone all those years ago.

He had sat down on the edge of the bed and Amy had crawled over behind him. "It's okay now." She wrapped her arms around him in an embrace. She rested her head in his neck. "You came back for me and that's all that matters you did the right thing in the end and Marie will do the same you'll see…she's so much like you."

IN THE LAIR

Sonic was working on the large computer looking over a few things and watching some more of this video clips. Suddenly a small beeping sound was heard from the machine and a small blue light flashed. Sonic pressed a number of buttons and then the large screen flickered as a man came into view on the monitor.

"Sonic how is your work going?" This man seemed to be part of the military he was dressed in a uniform and he had a black eye patch over his right eye. He seemed to be in his mid thirty's.

"It's actually not going as smoothly as I had hoped Kent." Sonic answered.

"You may do what you must, I can give you full authority over what must be done and no circumstances await you."

"So I may take her?" Sonic inquired.

"I said do as you will…this is only a research project for me." Kent leaned forward into the camera. "Where is Chase?" Kent seemed to show a paritclar interest in the young adult panther.

"He is preparing himself for what he believes he must do to keep Amy coming here." Sonics expression dulled as he thought of Marie.

"What is bothering you Sonic?" Kent raised the question as soon as he noticed Sonics unhappy emotion and thought it may arouse a problem.

"Amy isn't mine as I whish her to be…she belongs to another…I am annoyed to learn that she is Chases." Sonics hands had turned to fists as he stood there trying to calm himself as he played a few videos from a camera he had set up to watch the two.

"I see well this situation will be dealt with." Kent's mood had changed severally. What exactly was his stake in all this what did he have do with Sonic and Chase?

Well hope you're enjoying the story. I tried to juice it up a bit how am I doing?


	14. Chapter 14: The Setup

A/N: Well hope you're enjoying the story so far this chapter's pretty good.

**Chapter 14: The Setup**

The Next Day

Marie had woken up dreading what she had to do that day and had headed off for school after throwing on a pair of jeans and a red half shirt. She was currently sitting on the roofs edge of the school looking down at all the students gathering below. She knew she was going to have to talk to Todd today. She sat there carefully watching for him.

Unknown to Marie a very familiar person was slinking around the school grounds. Chase was standing in the shadows of the building he couldn't be seen by Marie. So he began his mission. He was laid back against the brick wall of the school building. He seemed very smooth and of course he was handsome which was an ace up his sleeve. Each girl that would pass him would stare and if it was a group of them they'd quickly start chattering. Finally the girl Chase was most interested in was passing by. "Hey pretty lady." He winked at her.

The girl was none other than Emily. She turned with a grin on her face. "You talken to me hot stuff?" She approached him slowly.

"You're the only 'woman' I see in this ocean of girls." He continued his smooth talk as he stayed leaning against the building his tail flickering from side to side. "Forgive me if it's to forward but I find you very attractive."

"Oh it's not forward at all." Emily answered as she stood directly in front of him now. She put one hand to the wall right by his neck and she leaned closer still. "I find it quit appealing when a man confesses his feelings."

"Then you won't mind this." He pushed his lips to hers and brought her body to his. When he finally released her she was left breathless. "Want more?" He asked.

"You're a mind reader I see." She said as she smiled a dirty grin.

"Fine but there's a price for it." He trusted her against the wall and nuzzled her neck.

"Okay I'll buy it what do you want?" She asked. This guy was a dream he was right out with it and Emily liked that she was addicted to sexual affairs such as this and to have a guy do it to her for once was more than she could imagine.

"You know a boy named Todd a white echidna red striped dreads?" He was looking her in the eye now.

"Yes I know Todd but why do you care about him?" Emily was rather curious at this point.

"All you have to do to get me is kiss him." Chases eyes were slightly closed as he smiled and then kissed her neck. "Can you do that?"

"And that's all you want me to do?" Emily questioned.

"Yes that and don't ask why." He said as he backed up off of her. "You see that spot right over there?" He was pointing to an open grassy area that was in plain sight for Marie. Emily nodded. "When Todd reaches that spot I want you to run up and just get as dirty with him as you can right there." He took her by the arm and pulled her up against his body once more. "And then you can do with me as you please." He then ran from her and disappeared around the corner of the building.

Marie was still waiting for Todd to arrive. At last she saw him coming. She stood up prepared to confront him. Suddenly she couldn't move her body was lifted slightly off of the ground. "Chase." She turned her head to look over her shoulder and she saw him standing there. He came up behind her and released his mental hold on her body only to re-contain her in a physical embrace.

"I know you're mind isn't made up." Chase spoke softly with a great since of understanding or so it seemed.

"What are you talking about Chase?" Marie questioned as she felt his grip loosen on her.

"You don't know what to do…and I'm afraid that you love him."

"Chase you're not making sense." Marie was starting to worry did he know about Todd.

Chase turned her around so that she was facing the grounds. "That boy over there he was the one I saw you with last night." He was pointing to Todd. "I know you have affection for him…but does he care for you in return?"

Marie hadn't answered. Todd had reached the setup area and with in the next second Emily had sprinted up to him and locked him into a very deep French kiss and her arms were around his neck. Marie gasped and suddenly turned away from the sight. She looked up at Chase and suddenly through herself into his arms. "Chase…" She was crying now. "I'm sorry I left you…I thought there was someone else but now I…I." She didn't even finish the sentence Marie just had her face berried in the thick black fur on his chest.

"I'll take you away from this Marie I can't stand your pain it feels as if it were my own." His body and hers began to rise from t he ground and the school was fading into the distance as he took her away. She resisted not in the least she was far to upset to care.

Todd struggled against Emily and pushed her off of him and onto the ground. "Emily what do you think you're doing?" Todd yelled.

"I did what you should have done a long time ago. I'll have you someday just wait." She got up from the ground and ran.

Todd was infuriated he thought he would come close to strangling Emily. He went through the day still disgusted by the incident but what bothered him even more was that he hadn't seen Marie at all and he hadn't seen her since last night either why was she always missing what was she doing and most importantly in Todd's mind who was she with?


	15. Chapter 15: Public Display

**Chapter 15: Public Display **

Chase was sitting on the edge of the coliseum that was located in the darkened lair. Marie was tied up in his arms. She had been crying for a long time now. He said nothing the only comfort he gave her was the gentle stroking on her head. "Chase its late…" She was starting to realize she had been with him all day and it was time she went home.

"Maybe you should go then." He agreed.

Marie turned around locking her arms around his neck. "Chase thank you for being here for me." She kissed his cheek.

He kept his arms around her and pulled her into a full lip lock. When he released her he looked at her face and pushed a stray hair out of it. "I'm here when you need me." He told her.

Marie thought that that time was now. "I'm not going home this time." She lay down with her head in his lap. "I can't." She closed her eyes.

Amy was standing in the kitchen drinking some coffee. Shadow walked in. "Have they seen her?" Amy asked.

"No Knuckles and Rouge haven't seen her either. Neither has Todd." Shadow's fist hit the counter. "Where is she?"

"Shadow." Amy hugged him. "I'm worried too but I trust Marie she'll come back." "I know she will…just like you came back." "We just have to give her time." Amy was very concerned for Marie but she didn't know half the danger she was in and if she had known she would have acted right then and there. Marie's problems lay far past that of any normal teenage crisis and it was all starting to spin way out of control.

Sonic stood above the coliseum watching Chase and Marie. The night had set in long ago and was already coming close to an end. Marie and Chase had laid down in the empty stands to sleep. Sonics heart beat became faster and his fists grew tight as he looked at the two with disgust. He calmed his flaring anger he didn't know why but he felt this problem had occurred before. Something in the back of his mind told him that Chase wasn't the first to try and steal Amy away from him but these thoughts would have to wait he had work to do.

Marie's eyes cracked open she knew it was early morning now and it was just about the time she usually got to school. She thought she should go if only to have the time to collect her thoughts. She had used her power to get there on time and she had walked into the school. She felt different today though. She hadn't changed on the outside no, but on the inside she was completely unlike the way she use to be. Marie had changed so much that when she walked by Emily and her sidekicks she wasn't even phased by their teasing and taunting. Marie was like this the rest of the day. She had been avoiding any class where she'd run into Todd and now she just had to make it out the front door. She was walking down the hallway at a fast pace. She was wondering to herself now if she didn't want to see Todd why was she even here? There were plenty of other places she could have gone but she came here she knew he'd probably be here and yet she came anyway. She was almost in the clear she had made it out the front door and was just heading off the grounds when suddenly Todd stepped into her path.

"Marie!" Todd wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

Marie was reluctant in letting him hold her long. "Sorry Todd I have to go." She pulled from him and started to walk away.

She was suddenly brought to a halt. She looked back to see Todd holding onto her wrist. "Marie where are you going why won't you talk to me."

"Stop it Todd we both know you don't care." She said as her arm lowered.

"What's the matter with you? What's making you say these things?" He pulled her around to him. "You know I care you're my best friend I wouldn't do anything to hurt you." "Why are you avoiding me? Why are you skipping school? Why don't I see you anymore? Who's making you do this?"

How could he even ask those things? They were none of his business in her current opinion. She was filling with rage at his so called ignorance and unknowing. "You kissed Emily Robinson! You let her kiss you!" Marie screamed and then she was silent she couldn't believe she just said that.

"Is that what this is about Marie? Do you think I wanted her to do that? You think I care about her more than you!" Todd questioned rather loudly. He received no answer. "Well I'll prove to you and everybody else that I don't love her I'll show you that I care about you." Marie watched him as he walked past her and right up to a picnic table. He jumped on top of it. The students that were passing stopped to stare and some of those students were Emily and her stupid lackeys which Todd made sure of before he started talking loudly so everyone could hear. "I'd like to make an announcement I hate Emily Robinson with a passion She's a self absorbed idiot who couldn't take hint even if it were stamped onto her giant forehead and I'd like to take this moment to say that I have no feelings of any sort towards her in any manner of speaking once so ever. Thank you that is all." Todd jumped off the table and passed Emily without one look. She how ever was standing there her mouth gaping open. Todd was standing in front of Marie now. "I don't know what else I can do to make you understand how I feel about you. But I hope I've made it clear in that public display how I do not feel about Emily." He turned his back to her and started walking away. "When you're done being angry at me maybe then we'll talk."

Marie was left standing in front of the school with her mind twisted to the most confusion of any extent and her heart stretched out like a rubber band.


	16. Chapter 16: Love and Lies

Okay sorry this took so long. But I've been working on a lot of stuff and I've been working on new stories and on my account on Oh if you've read my story 'Life's Perfect Balance' I drew a picture of Ying and Yang if you wanna see it just go here http/ 16: Love and Lies 

Marie was walking up to her house. "Well out of the frying pan and into the fire." She walked in the door. She moved through the house and to the kitchen where she saw Amy sitting in a chair and leaning on the table. It was strange to Marie coming home from school and not seeing her father reading a book and not being welcomed by the sweet smell of dinner being prepared.

"Mom I'm home."

At the sound of Marie's voice Amy bolted from her chair and had her arms around her daughter in seconds. "Oh Marie where have you been I was so worried."

"I'm sorry mom." Marie answered as she hugged her mother back.

"Where have you been all this time why didn't you come home?" Amy was holding her by the shoulders.

"Mom I promise I'll tell you just not now." Marie didn't make eye contact with her mother as she looked down at the floor.

"That's fine." Amy pulled her into another hug. "As long as you're safe." Amy looked over Marie's shoulder to see Shadow standing there smiling.

Marie turned around to see what her mom was looking at. "Dad!"

"Get over her you little punk." He said with a fatherly smile. Marie ran to him and was incased in a warm embrace. He looked at Amy as he hugged his daughter. Amy gave him a wink signaling him not to ask about where she'd been Shadow nodded in response. "Next time you're going to be gone for that long give us a heads up."

"You got it dad." She said still hugging him tightly. Marie understood now that no matter what happened or what she did her parents would always love her and welcome her with open arms. She knew that she always had a home.

Marie had come to terms with her parents or so to speak. She was heading towards the door to leave now. Marie had told her mother she would tell her what was going on soon as she felt she could and her mother trusted her as did her father. Marie left a bit slowly still thinking of how she could of stayed home ate supper and been in a nice warm bed but she had something's she need to square with. It wouldn't be easy but she knew what had to be done.

Marie had returned to the lair to meet with Chase again. She need to speak with him first and for most about sorting out her feelings. She was now sitting on the edge of a table waiting for Chase to come. She began contemplating on what she should say. 'I don't know what to tell him.' 'I mean he's been so nice to me.' Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Chase walked in. Chase was standing at the top of four stairs that led into the large planning room. "Chase." Marie stood fully.

"Hello Marie." He said in what was more like a boastful tone not the usual voice she was use too.

"Chase we need to talk about 'us'."

"Look babe there is no us the game's over now." Chase crossed his arms as he rolled his eyes.

"Chase I don't understand what are you saying?" Marie was completely confused.

"You thought that I really loved you didn't you." Chase said leaning against a stone pillar.

"Chase why are you saying this now?" Marie had thought he held feelings for her why was it changing now?

"Marie don't you get it? I was just playing along in your little fantasy world." He said still smirking.

"You lied to me!" She screamed.

"I had to if I didn't you wouldn't of kept coming here." He said brazing his nails against his chest.

"Why does that matter at all!" She demanded.

"Because Sonic wanted to see you and my job was to make sure he reached his objectives." He said looking at his nails which were really claws.

"What? Sonic? I don't understand any of this!" She said clutching her head in confusion.

"But our little romancing has caused a major problem in this experiment so we'll have to end it."

"What experiment what are you talking about!" Marie shook her head still not understanding.

"If we continue Sonic would-"He was suddenly cut off. Chase was gasping for air he was choking.

"I will kill you!" Sonic had his arms around Chases neck. "Once I get rid of you, Kent, and Todd there will be no one to stand between me and Amy!"

Marie shook her had in panic as she backed up. "I'M NOT AMY!" Why was this all happening? She watched as the two struggled in what looked to be turning into a big fight. Marie had tears streaking down her face. She closed her eyes and teleported away.

Marie had come up in front of the school. She ran in as fast as she could. She heard Sonic say Todd. She had no idea how Sonic found out about him at first but then she realized it must have been Chase who else really knew and had connections with Sonic. She had to get to Todd first she had to see him right away. Marie ran to her first period class where she should find Todd. Marie slid as she came to a halt in front of the door. She ran in only to see that Todd wasn't in his seat. She looked at her teacher. "Where is Todd?" She screamed with no regard to the class which was watching her as she franticly yelled at the teacher.

The teacher was taken aback as she hesitantly answered. "Todd is absent today."

Marie quickly turned and ran out the door. She looked around as she ran down the hall for any watches which there were none. She closed her eyes and vanished still running.

Marie fell to the ground from her running when she reappeared. She was not use to disappearing while her body was in motion. She looked up from the ground to see a house. The house was very familiar it was none other than Todd's.

Marie was hugging her arms as she approached it. She didn't feel like knocking so she walked around to the back of the house. She looked up at a window on the second floor. She jumped up and grabbed the edge of the roof did a flip and landed on the edging of the roof. She walked along till she reached the window. Luckily it had been left unlocked so she entered. She looked around the room. She had been in it many times but now for the first time she was really soaking it in. She saw all the pictures of Todd and his friends most of the pictures had her in them. She sat down on the bed. She had her knees to her chest and her arms resting on top of them as she waited.

Todd was walking up the stairs he reached his door and when he opened it he couldn't believe who was sitting on his bed. "Marie what are you doing here?"

Marie slipped off the bed. "Todd." She stood there staring at him.

Todd's head was lowered a bit as he sat down on the bed. "Why are you here Marie?"

Marie fell to the floor in front of him her head in his lap. "Todd I'm sorry I'm so sorry." She started crying. "I never meant to hurt you." "The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you." Her eyes were snapped shut. "It took me till now to realize that you're more than just my best friend." She looked up at his face with tear stains on her cheeks. "I love you Todd."

Todd wrapped his arms around her. "Marie." "I love you too."

She put her hands to his face and she kissed his forehead and then his lips but when she thought she'd stop and pull away she found she was only kissing him deeper. She pushed him backwards onto the bed kissing him passionately. Todd's arms slipped around her hugging her body to his. Marie was blushing throughout the whole thing as Todd flipped her over so he was on top. Marie suddenly remembered why she was there. She stopped Todd's mouthing. "Todd I have to tell you something."

Todd kissed her neck. "Can't it wait?"

Marie put her hands on his face. "No Todd it can't. He's coming after you."

"What who?"

"Just come with me I have to tell my parents they we'll be able to help." Marie pushed him up and then pulled him off the bed leading him to the window.

"Marie wait a minute what's going on I don't under-"

Marie had a finger over his mouth. "Todd do you trust me?"

He removed her hand. "With my life."

"Then follow me and I promise I will explain soon."

The two jumped out the window. Marie took his hand. "Hold my hand tight and don't let go." Todd did as she said and then the two vanished.


	17. Chapter 17: He's after you

Okay sorry I haven't added anything new for such a long time but I had to go back to a little thing called school -- This year is mega supper hard for me or well I have a lot a lot a lot of homework and absolutely no free time. I'm still going to do my best to get this stuff finished for you guys. Thanks for waiting and sorry for the inconvenience.

**Chapter 17: He's After You**

Amy and Shadow were sitting in the kitchen drinking some coffee. "Amy where do you think she was all that time?" Shadow questioned as he looked into his half filled mug.

"She'll tell us when she's ready…I only hope it's soon I'm beginning to worry even more than I use too." She rubbed the side of her cup nervously.

Shadow nodded. "I have this feeling Amy…Something's wrong I know it."

"I understand I have the same feeling…but what do we do?" She looked up slightly at him.

"We need to talk with her about this if she doesn't tell us soon then we will confront her." Amy nodded in agreement with Shadows statement.

Suddenly the door was slung open by Marie and Todd ran in. Marie was standing in front of her mother. "Mom did you ever know a guy named Sonic?"

Amy dropped her mug and it shatter as it hit the floor. Shadow's eyes grew wide as he jerked his head in the direction of his daughter. Amy seemed to freeze. "What did you say?"

"A blue hedgehog named Sonic do you know him?" Marie questioned again her voice well hinted with panic.

"How do you know him?" Shadow demanded as he stood up firmly from the table.

"I'm sorry it was a mistake. I just thought they could help." She was talking with a bit of speed. "I never would have went if I had known what he was really doing and I'm not even quit sure of that. But still it was my fault for trusting either of them."

"What whose they? And you still didn't tell me how you know Sonic?" Shadow held her by the shoulders. "Are you sure his name was Sonic. You're absolutely sure that is his name?"

"Yes I'm sure but why?"

"Sonic was dead." Amy suddenly spoke her body still frozen. "I killed him a long time ago."

"But mom that's impossible I've seen him he's alive."

"But how…" Shadow questioned to himself.

"Mom I know he has something to do with you!" Marie said hastily she was so confused. "Ever since I met him he won't stop calling me Amy."

"He was after me for a long time." Amy said trying get past the horrid realization.

"He's still after you mom!" Mare stopped for a moment she looked at her mother. "Mom…" Amy looked at her. "Why is he after you?"

Amy sighed her thoughts finally coming together. "He wants me as his own he despises your father and will stop at nothing to have me." Amy admitted.

"But why would he do that if you don't love him why won't he just let you go…" Marie was almost begging for an answer.

"That's the mystery." Amy said almost unfeelingly.

Shadow took Amy's hand and their eyes met. "We need to take care of this once and for all."

Amy nodded. "Yes."

Shadow turned to his daughter. "Marie you will come too." Marie's eyes grew wide she was so happy that her father was finally letting her join in on some action. He had never been that open to the idea of her being in danger just as any other father but he was tad bit more over protective. "This is as much your fight now as it is ours." He then walked down the hall and into his and Amy's bedroom. Amy had moved from the kitchen table and was making a phone call. When Shadow returned Amy hung up the phone and he stood before her with a green chaos emerald in his grasp. I never thought I'd have to use this again."

Amy took his hand reassuringly. "This will be the last." Shadow nodded. Then the two headed out the front door and on to the lawn. "Come Marie we must go quickly."

Marie took Todd's hand and looked into his eyes. "I have to go with them."

"I'm with you." He kissed her lips softly. "Till the end."


	18. Chapter 18: Final Battle

**_IMPORTANT A/N:_** okay guys here's the last chapter I'm sorry it took so long and I'm sorry if it's a terrible ending but I've got so much to do since I went back to school and all. **BUT** make sure you read the A/N at the end to see what I'm coming up with next.

(oh and if there are some mistakes in grammer or spelling sorry didn't have much time to check I'm doing my best though.)

**Chapter 18: The Final Battle**

Shadow held Amy to him tightly lifting his emerald over his head. He looked at Marie. "You ready?"

"Yes." She nodded as she hugged Todd close.

"Do you have to hold on to him that closely?" Shadow remarked.

"DAD!" Marie blushed as she looked away.

"Shadow now's not the time for your fatherly overprotection instincts to take over." Amy scolded.

"Sorry I'm not use to all this touching stuff." He said eyeing Todd with that look of 'I got my eye on you boy'.

Todd only sweat dropped as he held on to Marie. "Here we go." Marie closed her eyes and she disappeared. Shadow and Amy followed after them.

Marie stood still with Todd in front of the entrance to the underground liar. "This is it." She said as she took a deep breath.

Shadow and Amy appeared a moment after them. Marie you must be careful there's no telling what could happen now." Shadow warned her.

"I understand." Marie walked up to the wall and pressed on one of the bricks the wall lifted and the four of them entered the chamber. Marie was somewhat calm looking on the outside but on the inside she was terrified. Her hand clutched around Todd's tightly while her mom and dad followed behind them. They came to the open area at the end of the staircase. They looked around but what really caught their attention was Knuckles and Rouge. They were chained to a wall on the other side of the room.

"Mom Dad?" Todd ran across the room followed by Marie.

"Wait!" Shadow yelled but to no avail they didn't stop. "Amy be on your guard."

Todd pulled the gag from his mothers mouth as Marie worked to the same for his father. Rouge gasped. "Get out Todd it's trap!"

"What?" They said in unions.

Suddenly all four of the new intruders were floating in the air each unable to move. Marie knew what it was. "Chase."

"What did you say?" Todd looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"She's talking about me." Chase stepped down from some stairs as she entered the room from another corridor. "I'm her lover." He said with a slick grin.

"Who the hell are you?" Todd yelled.

"I'm Chase. I'm the reason Marie's been ignoring you the past couple of months."

"What?" Todd asked confused.

"Marie always had a soft spot for me didn't you?" He moved his index finger in a monition that meant come, it caused Marie's body to move to the open space right in front of him. "Although I soon found I had competition for her affections." He looked at Todd harshly. "I couldn't have you getting any the way." "I knew that Marie liked me I just had to find a way to get her to hate you and then she'd be under my exploitation." "It was all too easy really." He circled Todd. "It only took me one shot to take you out of the picture." "I knew that Marie was insanely jealous of any other girl that would even look in your direction." "It was so simple manipulating that girl into kissing you like that and Marie just happened to be in plain sight of it all." He smirked looking over his shoulder at Marie. "You're so distrusting." "And after seeing such a display of betrayal I just be there for her when she needed me and so she was mine."

"And yet you lost her and she hates you now." Todd smirked. "She'll never love you."

"She would if I hadn't allowed her to find out the truth. She was no longer needed so there was no reason for me to keep up the charade." Chase said a bit of tenacity in his voice.

"Charade?" Marie looked at him. "What is this all about Chase why have you been doing this to me and if you don't need me why are you still doing it!"

"I think I should answer that question." Kent stood in a large doorway his arms folded across his chest. "I think I should explain considering I now have my results."

"Who are you?" Marie questioned as she looked at the stranger.

"I'm the one in control of this little experiment."

"Experiment?" Shadow was the first to speak this time. "What do mean experiment."

"Ah you must be Project Shadow." "It's a pleasure." Kent walked up to Shadow. "So you're the mysterious Shadow are you. I've read a lot about you in the government files."

"What do you want with my daughter?"

"Oh yes your offspring actually caused a lot of trouble with my experimentations." He looked at their confused expressions. "Let me elaborate." He made a motion to Chase who then snapped his fingers and a wall flipped revealing Sonic who was chained to the wall. "This is who most of this is about it's about him."

"Sonic." Amy gasped.

"Amy…" Sonic lifted his head up slightly he looked at her and then at Marie. "Amy…"

"He's suppose to be dead!" Amy screamed.

"Yes that's what everyone thinks isn't it." "Well it just so happens that the government was working on a little project at the time of Sonic's death." "We wanted to be able to program minds to do as we pleased." "To be able to have unquestioning creature to do our biding and one who'll take out any target." "The project was in a DNA stance as it were and our scientist need someone one test it on." "And you see we thought who better than Sonic the hedgehog." "And we were lucky enough to acquire his corpus." "As you can see the tests worked fine." "Now the last phase was testing his new internal DNA resignation." "Now to why this is I have no idea but his mind was constantly overshadowed by a strange desire to find someone." "After a deeper examination we found that the person he was so infatuated with was none other than you." He pointed to Amy. "You Amy Rose." "But we weren't going to let this stop us." "We simply made you his DNA target which he took to quite well." "He remembers nothing but the thought of you and that he was to do as we told him." "Sadly his desire to have you was more powerful than our control on his mind." He sneered at Sonic. "But what made it eve more difficult was realizing the small flaw in our design of the DNA recognizer."

"What are you saying?" Rouge was following along with his story quite well.

"Ah Rouge the bat a most famous escaped criminal." "Well miss you see we neglected to seek out the information of offspring." "You see when Amy gave birth to her daughter she passed on half her DNA. When we sent Sonic to get his target his mission was breeched."

"If this is all about Sonic then how did Chase get involved?" Marie questioned.

"Good question. You see this is a trail run and we can't just leave our experiment on his own so I had Chase stay with Sonic undercover of course as his student." "Chase would bring Amy to Sonic and then the test would be complete." "But he accidentally ran into you Marie before he found the real target, your mother." "It's your cursed appearance really you look so much like your mother no wonder he took you instead." "And since you share half your mother's DNA he assumed you were Amy." "But now that you all no the real story I'm going to have to put you all down." "I can't have you running about telling people the truth now can I?"

Sonic was watching Kent with a glare. "It's you…you and everyone around me that's causing the problem!" He began to spin in his pinball form. He broke free.

Sonic was gone no where to be seen. "Where is he?" Kent looked around hastily. Suddenly he was pushed.

"He's still here." Chase whirled around as felt a breeze past by.

"I won't let you get in my way." Sonic pushed Kent to the ground. "No one will stop me this time."

"I beg to differ Sonic." Chase pushed his mental powers onto Sonic griping his body still.

Marie thought hard 'there's got be something I can do…' She looked at Chase and his surroundings. He just so happened to be standing underneath an ancient chandler that was tied up by a rope. Marie closed her eyes 'I can do this.' Marie's body transported.

"The girl!" Kent yelled.

She reappeared next to the rope because she had disappeared Chases mental grasp was lost on her. She pulled the rope loose quickly. The chandler fell onto Chase. He lost his mental power on everyone.

"You're going to regret trying to control me." Sonic pulled a dagger from his waist. "See you in hell." He stabbed Kent. Sonic's body then began to spin. It was spinning out of control. "I won't let them stop me!" He shot like a pinball around the underground liar.

"Sonic stop!" Knuckles yelled. He looked at Shadow. "We've got to get out of here this place is coming down."

"Shadow grabbed Amy. "Come on we've got get out of here." "Marie come on."

Knuckles was pulling Rouge to the exit. "Wait where's Todd!" Marie looked

Marie tore from the group and ran back toward the inner chamber. Knuckles was holding Rouge back. Shadow ran to the bottom of the crumbling stairwell. "Marie!"

Amy felt someone behind her she turned around Sonic was there. He pulled her up the stairs his hand over her mouth. "Let me go!" She screamed when he release her.

"Amy wait." He pulled her close to him in a hug. "I'm sorry."

Amy stopped her resisting. "What did you say…" She looked into his eyes they weren't glazed over with lust and evil like they were the night she killed him.

He winched in pain he a large cut over his left eye and a giant gash over his chest. "All the things I did before…they were wrong."

"Sonic…" Amy couldn't believe it.

"I just wanted you know…I won't let myself go again…you need to get out Amy I'm going to make sure this place is destroyed."

"Sonic why are you-"

"I told you before." He pushed Amy toward the up level of the staircase. "I love you Amy." He disappeared.

Amy's eyes were teary. "Goodbye…Sonic the hedgehog."

Marie ran through the falling rocks and debris. "Todd where are you?" She covered her eyes with her arm as she looked for him. Suddenly she tripped over something a fell. She looked behind her and saw Todd's body. "Todd!" She moved towards him and wrapped her arms around his body. "Oh Todd…" He wasn't conscious he had been knocked out by a hit to the head with a rock. "I want let you go Todd…I'll save you." She closed her eyes tightly. 'I can do this…I can save him I wont let him die…" She held him to her closely. The area around the glowed like her body and eyes as the two bodies disappeared just as the lair collapsed.

Shadow Amy and the others had made it safely outside and were standing in the middle of the park. Rouge was hugging Knuckles. "Knuckles what if he didn't make it out…" She cried.

"Don't talk like that." Knuckles hugged her back. "He'll be fine."

On the other side of the park a light was just vanishing and Todd and Marie were laying on the ground together. Marie was breathing heavily as she looked down at Todd. "Todd wake up please wake up." Her eyes were closed slightly as she leaned over Todd. "Oh please Todd please open your eyes…I can't go on without you Todd…I love you." She couldn't hold herself up any longer she fell on top of him not knocked out cold.

Marie rolled over in her bed her eyes cracked open. She gasped as she sat up suddenly. She was back in her room. What happened, how did she get home. It couldn't of just been a dream. She got up and ran downstairs. Her mother and father were still sleeping. She ran outside the day was just beginning the sun had just started to rise. She ran all the way to Rouge and Knuckles house. When she got there she ran behind the house and began climbing onto the roof. She went opened the window and climbed in. It was kind of dark in the room but suddenly a light came on. It was a lamp next the bed. "I thought you'd never get here." It was Todd he smiled at her he had bandage wrapped around his head.

"Todd!" She was at his side in a second. "I'm so glad you're okay."

He held her tightly in his arms. "You know I'd never leave you."

"Todd I you know that I love you and only you. I promise." She hugged him tighter.

"Yes." He held her head to meet his. "And I'll stay by your side forever." He kissed her deeply.

Marie smiled. "I'll stay with you Todd because I love you." She laid down with him and the two fell asleep as the sun finally rose.

The two grew up together and they lost they're love in one day or so they thought but now they were finally in each other arms once more and this time they were there to stay.

END

**IMPORTANT A/N:**

Yes a sucky ending I know but they can't all be perfect. (I wish -.-) But I can tell you I've got 2 new stories I've started. If you want more on the new stuff I'm coming out with check out the next page. You'll fine a short summary and even some sneak previews.


	19. Bonus previews

Okay so you wanna know more huh? GREAT! (Thank you)

New story:

One's called 'My Sunshine'

It's mostly about Rouge and her secret identity as the heroine who will save the world from a watery destruction and the evil corrupt government who try to stop her as well as the unfolding romances that await her on her journey of water guardians', friends and lover and maybe something even more incredible.

**_(Preview) Scenes from the story:_**

"So what does this have to do with me?"

"Recently my team has been looking into a legend about a great flood, one so big that it sunk all land on Earth. What we've found are some ancient texts from the land where the legends originated. Those texts give plenty of proof that this could and has almost happened."

"I still don't see where I fit into this."

"The ancient texts tell of a heroin that was able to stop the flood from occurring." "The writings also speak of how the ability to stop the floods were past on to the next generation and hidden in a recessive gene until one day it would become known in the body of another worthy being." "The only indication we had to go on to find this so called person was a small clue in the ancient scripts. They spoke of a special mark the being would have one like a star I believe." He turned slightly so that he was looking at her though the corner of his eye. "Like the one on your arm."

"This is air born division to ground division. We've lost our visual on the target over."

"What!" Sims yelled into the radio.

"She just vanished sir" The man looked out only to be even more mystified than before.

Rouge was still flying but her arm and wing were killing her. "Are you okay?" Sam asked.

Rouge's eyes opened slowly she felt so warm all of a sudden her vision was becoming clearer and that's when saw Knuckles. Was he about to kiss her? "Knuckles?"

When he heard her voice he jerked back still blushing. "Ahhh…"

"Were you going to kiss me?" She blushed as she looked up at the one holding her.

Okay well that's all the previews for that story. If you think I should post it please tell me in your review.

Next new story is one I just started.

**New story:**

Tales of Ninjas

This ones about how a ninja Yucka (Amy Rose) finds her way as a new ninja and maybe even finds love with a mysterious ninja she must follow on her first mission. Will she fall for this attractive ninja or will he break her heart?

It also features other charters with different names as the secen is mostly set in feudal Japan. More characters like Knuckles in this story know as Rokku, and Rouge as Rinko are characters that will be appearing in this story.

**(Preview) Scenes from the story:**

Yucka walked to the house that was behind her and sat down on the steps she sighed in annoyance. "Amy-san are you alright?" A white fured girl bat had stepped out from the sliding door her pink and yellow kimono sparkled in the sun making her looking even more radiant.

"Hello Rinko." "I'm fine I just had a hard morning." Amy put her ands on her knees and rested her head atop them. "I thought you weren't allowed to call me by outside name."

Rinko nodded as she sat down beside her. "Yes but I think you prefer being called Amy instead of your ninja name."

"Thanks Rinko." Amy smiled.

"Is your sad disposition about your first mission?" Rinko asked.

"How did you kown?"

"My servants constantly gossip over the happenings in the village." Rinko answered.

"I see…well it's bad enough I'm stuck with such a boring mission but to be told I can't go alone is almost unbearable."

Rinko sat down beside her. "Let me tell you something that I've heard Amy-san." "There ninja you will be traveling with is suppose to be one of the most handsome ninjas ever. His name is Shade."

Well hope you enjoyed the previews if you think I should post these stories please tell me in a review.


End file.
